Misery Business
by yodakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat
Summary: A short song fiction I made for Misery Business by Paramore. It was my first time writing one, it was surprisingly amusing. Kori is out for a night with friends and she runs into someone she hasn't seen in a long while. How will this misery business charade end? Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Teen Titans. ONE SHOT - Rated T for safety.


**Song: Misery Business by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah I do not own the band, song, or Teen Titans. None of that._

**Author's note: **_Okay, so I have no idea where this came from. But I was just listening to this song and.. this happened. I really am not one for song fics but yeah thought I would give it a try. Not that easy. Oh well.. Reviews would be nice on how you think this did because in all honesty I thought it kinda sucked but I am willing to see what you guys think. Might take it off. Not sure yet._

_Ages_

_Kori - 24_

_Dick - 25_

_Donna - 24_

_Rachel - 23_

_Barbara - 28_

* * *

Kori twisted her fire red hair behind her back, swishing her hips as she walked side-by-side with her two best friends Rachel and Donna. Kori gave a flirtatious wave to the club guard as he let them in, loud complaints coming from those in line who were waiting to get in when the trio were granted access with only a few short words and a couple of winks.

"Why are we here again?" Rachel asked scathingly, the loud beats of the club music crashed with her words. Honestly, she really didn't want to be here.

Kori was in a baby tight tube top dress that ended mid-thigh with black stilettos. Her waist long red hair was straightened and let loose to take what figure it wanted. Her neck was adorned with a simple black choker and her nails clear. Rachel was dressed in a tight long sleeve black dress that ended mid-thigh. It had a sweet heart neckline and dipped slightly in the back. Her mid-back black hair was curled and pulled to the right side of her. Her nails were painted black to match her flats. Donna was wearing a simple tight red dress that was short sleeved and ended a few inches above her thigh. Her black hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and red gold star earring hung from her ears. Her feet were slipped into black high heels and her nails were clear like Kori's.

"To have some fun, of course." Donna winked and Rachel suggestively and giggled. "We need to loosen you up some."

* * *

_I'm in the business of misery,_  
_Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_  
_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

* * *

"Yes, you have been quit gloomy since Malchior-" Kori began with a pout.

"Okay, get your point." Rachel interrupted loudly and rubbed her temples as they sashayed further into the club.

"Exactly, that's why we're here to help!" Donna looped her arm around Rachel's and Kori's. Her black brushed across her back as she pulled them in for an awkward hug. Kori giggled madly and bent her right knee behind her, lifting her foot in the air.

Rachel lifted an eyebrow at both of the tipsy girls. "Uh.. maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let you both drink before we came."

"Oh," Kori pushed Rachel lightly on the shoulder with her free arm. "Do not be such a party pooper." she stuck out her tongue.

"Like you weren't a poor sport when Dick started dating Barbara." Rachel unhooked her arm from Donna's and crossed both of her's in front of her chest.

Kori, unfazed from the alcohol, giggled. "We _all_ know why he has to date her. The only thing he feels for her is lust, I have his heart." she winked. "It has been 3 months Rachel, even I at some point decided that it was unhealthy for me to wallow around in my sorrow."

Kori reached over to touch Rachel's heart lightly, sobering up a bit. "I know it still hurts, what he did to you. It may not look like it, but the pain still has not left me. I try to distract myself with things such as this so I can keep it at bay. Now, I only ask you to give yourself the happiness you deserve, even if for a brief time."

Rachel sighed, knowing Kori was right. "I know. I'll try. And.. sorry about bringing up the whole Dick and Barbara thing."

* * *

_Whoa, I never meant to brag._  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._  
_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

* * *

Kori smiled sadly. "It is okay."

Donna shuffled a bit. "Hasn't it been 8 months already?" she asked curiously.

Kori nodded solemnly. "Yes, it has. Dick had said that the deal might last this long. Maybe even longer."

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Rachel called as they headed towards the bar, squeezing their way through the crowd.

"5 months ago." Kori sadly replied.

Donna snapped her finger. "Damn him, he just _has _to be the good guy and stay a one-lady-man."

"Surely you did not expect anything else, he has been that way since we were kids." Kori shrugged.

Donna huffed out a breath. "Well, yeah. How did a playboy such as him never cheat on _any_ girl? I didn't know you could be a playboy and not cheat until Dick came along. That deserves an award or something." she narrowed her eyes briefly. "Even if he is a cocky, stuck up, playboy. Can't he make an exception for you? You've guys had a thing since you were kids, and we're adults now. That hasn't wavered at all, but he's an idiot for treating you like a girlfriend, doing _things_ couples do, and still hasn't wife'd you after all these years."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Donna's rambling, alchohal affected her more than she remembered. Maybe even _too_ much.

"And what would that prove?" Rachel raised an eyebrow as they reached the bar area and sat at an empty table near the back. "He would break all trust, Kori would never be able to live in comfort knowing that he only stay devoted to one woman."

"Oh.. damn you and your logic, Rach." Donna snorted. Donna turned from them, disappearing for a minute before she returned, a bottle of tequila in hand and 3 shot glasses. She set the glasses on the table and poured them each a drink. She set down the bottle and grabbed a glass of her own, waiting for both girls to do the same.

As the two lifted their glasses into the air, Donna clinked their shots together.

* * *

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._  
_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._  
_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

* * *

"May this night be crazy, and hopefully we're able to remember." She shot Kori a look that she couldn't decipher before it cleared from her face.

After a couple shots, and the girls were more than tipsy, Donna hooked on to Rachel's arm.

"Well, Rachel." she said as she turned around and scanned the club, something she had been doing all night. "Let's go find us some dates."

"What about Kori?"

Donna giggled nervously. "Uh.. Kori.. why don't you go.." she looked around again, her face suddenly brightened dramatically and she squealed. "Oh, Kori, go over there! Now, urgent! It's spectacular!" she pointed off to the club and Kori followed her gaze with a small hiccup. She looked back to the girls, who where now gone. Kori's brows scrunched into confusion before she got off her seat and headed to where Donna pointed.

If Kori wasn't intoxicated, she would have felt suspicious of Donna's behavior. She wouldn't have trailed off aimlessly to where Donna had pointed her. If curiosity wasn't burning through her tipsy system, maybe she would have took the offers for a dance being thrown at her by males and females as she neared the area Donna gestured to. If she was paying attention, she would know exactly what she was getting herself into.

Back with Rachel and Donna, Rachel let out a hiss and yanked Donna's arm off of her.

"Donna, why did you leave Kori-" Rachel slurred angrily.

"Shush," Donna grinned. "We've planned this all out. Don't ruin it. Let's watch her have her fun before we find ya a sexy man."

"What are you-"

Donna clamped her hand over Rachel's mouth and giggled. "Just watchhh." she nodded her head over to Kori.

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Oh, shit."

* * *

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now.  
__But God does it feel so good,  
__'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
__And if you could then you know you would.  
__'Cause God it just feels so...  
__It just feels so good._

* * *

Kori swayed aimlessly with the crowd, giggling as she did. Her mood uplifting and contagious. She reached her hands above her head, laughing as she bumped into a petite woman, who giggled in response and touched her shoulder briefly.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned, prepared to wipe off the offer for any dancing. She felt fine dancing on her own, feeling free.

But she wasn't at all prepared for who was behind her.

"Richard?" she breathed, stopping all action at once. The club music dimmed to nothing and the people around her were nothing but blurred colors.

Her heart plummeted to her toes and she felt the wind knock out of her from seeing him for the first time in person in months.

* * *

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving you_  
_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_  
_Not one of them involving..._

* * *

Dick smiled brightly, almost enough to rival with the sun. "Kori." he greeted, just as breathless. His heart gave a disjointed thump as his sapphire eyes met her emeralds. His skin tingled as he reached over to brush her cheek. His chest ached painfully as he looked her over, yearning to be close with her.

"What are you doing here?" she made no movement to stop him as he brushed a red lock behind her ear.

"I missed you." he admitted truthfully. "You look beautiful." he leaned over to kiss her forehead, closing his eyes.

Realization hit her hard and she sobered immediately, backing away. "It is nice to see you too. I am presume Barbara or Wally is here with you?" she slurred a bit at the last few words.

Hurt splashed across his face at her fast dismissal and he brought his arms to his sides. "Barbara, I suppose she's somewhere here still, Wally, no." He reached for her again and ignored her bodies protest as she tried to jerk away from him.

"Oh, well, tell her I say hello." she said, turning to leave, not meeting his eyes.

"Kori, wait." he pulled her to his attention, a serious expression plastered on his face. "Listen to me." he brought both hands to cup her face and skimmed his thumb across her cheek.

* * *

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._

* * *

She sighed in defeat. "Hurry, I must return back to Donna and Rachel soon." she couldn't stand to be with him any longer, too much pain.

He chuckled. "Oh, not so sure about that." he leaned and and pressed his lips against her own. She froze as he pulled away.

"The deals off. I broke up with Barbara tonight. Donna and I planned this, don't be mad at her for tricking you here. We can be together."

Kori's breath hitched. After all he had put her through, all the heart break, the longing and sorrow, could she give to him so easily?

She looked up into his eyes, those sapphire blue that swarmed with anxiety, hurt, and hope.

She knew a woman as strong as herself should say no, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she loved this man too much. He was the only one for her. And she had him where she wanted him now.

"I love you." she blurted out and clutched at him. Burying her head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back and waist and shoveled his face into her mane of red hair.

"I love you too, Kori. So much." he gripped her tighter, his heart pounding with pure joy and relief.

* * *

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now._  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now._

* * *

Kori lifted her head from his shoulder resting it on top. Her eyes blurred with tears and she laughed as they trickled down her cheek, absently rubbing her hands through his untidy ebony hair.

Her eyes caught a figure in the back, aligning straight into her view.

The body's hour glass figure shimmered with jealousy, anger, and defeat. The sweet game was over, her lies were put out. The innocent act was shattered.

Her time was out, she was exposed as the filthy gold digger she really was.

Kori couldn't help the evil smirk that shimmered across her face. She wrapped her hands tightly around Dick's head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

_But God does it feel so good,_  
_'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_And if you could then you know you would._  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good._

* * *

Once she broke the kiss, she resumed her position, her head perched on top of his shoulder.

It wasn't her attention to brag, but it just felt _so_ good.

Barbara's blue eyes glared hard at her, hate flowing through her very soul, all for Kori.

Kori let the devious smirk uplift her beautiful features once more before she mouthed the words to Barbara that would anger her forever.

"It's just misery business."

* * *

**Author's note:** _Well.. um yeah. Not sure how this happened.. :p Please review or something. ;-;_


End file.
